


Challenges

by Nunewesen



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild BDSM, Sexual Content, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunewesen/pseuds/Nunewesen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes has been gone for a week, and when he is about to return, Watson decides to give him a very special welcome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenges

Holmes had been gone for almost a week - one of the rare occasions where I had been prevented from accompanying him on a case, and I missed him… in various aspects. So, when finally his telegram arrived, saying all was completed successfully and that he was to be expected in the evening, I was particularly glad about Mrs. Hudson being out of town – and out of Baker Street.

My friend had not given me any details regarding his arrival, so picking him up at the railway station or anything alike was no option. Instead, I decided to prepare for his reception in a different manner: Among other things, I tidied my room, laid out the table for a cold supper (just in case), took a bath and shaved.

Finally, I retreated upstairs and lied down on the bed, considering it advisable to get some rest in advance… I have some doubts if I really got to sleep at all, for anticipation kept me in a state of mere half-slumber. Anyway, when a knocking at the door brought me to attention again, the dusk had already set in.

There! Finally his voice!

“Watson?”

“Holmes! Welcome home - and do come in!”

“I would love to, my dear fellow…” A demonstrative rattling at the door knob. “But it seems the door is locked.”

“Oh!” I got up. “Yes, now that you mention it…” I lit a lamp before I carefully closed the window shutters and drew the curtains. “I’ve got the key here on the nightstand.”

“Hum. Might be helpful if you used it to unlock, don’t you think?”

“Yes, perhaps… but to be honest… I’d rather not.”

There was a moment of silence and though my gaze was not able to pierce the wall, I could almost see the confused frown on Holmes’ face.

“John, are you all right?”

“Oh, but of course! I admit I have been missing you, but now I am perfectly fine.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. And I have missed you, too, which is one of the main reasons why I would prefer this door to be open.”

“I am sure you do!” I could not suppress my grin anymore and I knew he could hear it in my voice. “But when has a locked door ever proven a serious obstacle for you? I mean when you really… _really_ … wished to enter a room?”

Only a few months ago I would not have dared to attempt to such games, especially not when our intimate physical relation was concerned. But meanwhile I had gotten to know my friend much better, his tastes, his preferences, his vulnerabilities, his little whims. Holmes as a lover is a man with many faces, and making love to him is like variations on a musical theme. Sometimes gentle and infinitely tender. Slow and sensual. Sometimes passionate and wild. And everything in-between, each time to our mutual satisfaction. And so…

“I mean, Holmes, you _do_ wish to enter this room, don’t you?”

When it dawned on him what I was up to, he let out a curious little noise, somewhere between a growl and a chuckle. “Bet I do.”

“And you are still in possession of your lock-picking equipment, I assume…”

“Is that supposed to be a challenge?”

“Bet it is.”

“Very well. Err… where is Mrs. Hudson, by the way?”

“Oh, she is visiting her sister and won’t be back before Monday.”

“I see… how convenient.”

I knew perfectly well that at this point the vivid imagination of my friend served him with the vision of various possibilities a whole undisturbed weekend might have in store for us. I grinned widely. “Yes, that is exactly what I was thinking!”

“I should better fetch my things, then.”

When I heard his footsteps hurrying down the stairs to his own room I knew my idea had been a rather good one – my own anticipation filled me with an excitement that was already showing at the more private parts of my body. But I did not have to wait very long, because it was only a few heartbeats later that my friend reappeared in front of the door.

“Really, Watson”, he said. “First I have to go through this trying although intriguing case with the added strain of the lack of your presence – and now, upon returning to home and hearth, you are turning me into a burglar!” He tried to sound annoyed, but I could clearly tell from his voice that he was beginning to enjoy my little game.

I settled comfortably near the door. “Why, Holmes! I seem to remember you once considering that a possibly alternative profession! I just wanted to prevent you getting out of practice. After all, it is of the utmost importance for the common professional burglar to maintain a swift and steady hand, even under circumstances of… let’s say… added pressure?”

A snort from the other side while little clinking noises told me that he had begun to sort out the right instrument. “Added pressure! You don’t say!”

I knew he did not feel half of the nonchalance he was trying to convey.

“You see”, I continued casually. “While you are busy with the lock-picks I could entertain you by telling you about all the things I am currently… not wearing.”

There was a slight pause in his working on the lock. “I am sure that would be interesting…”

As I was only wearing my dressing gown and nothing else, there were quite a few garments for me to enumerate – and I daresay, I knew exactly how to choose my words for the desired effect. Because when I enhanced my little speech in proposing to him rather vividly a few of the actions he might perform on me once he managed to pass this threshold, the noises on his side of the door stopped, and a sweeping sound of cloth against wood betrayed that he was pressing himself against the door.

“You know, John -“ his voice was slightly hoarse by now. “- that I’m going to make you pay for this, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes. Actually, that’s precisely what I am hoping for.”

A moan! Yes, that was positively a moan... he reassumed his task.

Sherlock Holmes is surely a master in opening locks without key – a skill that has proven vital for us on many important cases. However, in his entire career I am sure I have never witnessed him taking that long!

“I advise you”, he suddenly said, “- to stay clear of the door area.”

A click, a little crack – and then the door flew open with a vengeance. My friend literally stormed into the room, ready to claim his prize. The tiny moment of irritation, though, when he did not see me at first glance, was all I needed to act.

I rushed at him and pressed him bodily against the next wall, kissing him hungrily. He uttered a most appreciating sound and his tongue found mine, while both of his hands squeezed my buttocks, seeking even closer contact.

My hands were busily undoing his cravat and the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt and opening his trousers. Yes, I did want him to have his way with me, at least this time – but before that I was determined to savour a little extra which, over the past months, had become a particular pleasure of mine, apart from the act as such. Thus, when I had finished with all the fastenings I did not tear the clothes from him and Holmes knew much better than to do it himself.

Breathing heavily, I stepped away just a bit to be able to take a better look at him. His hair was a mess, his face flushed and he was already highly aroused. He was still more or less wearing his clothes, perfectly tailored and known by the public to be in a usually immaculate state. Now they were only a vague memento of the aloof and self-controlled famous consulting detective, and the thought sent an immense thrill down my spine. Because right now there was not much left of all those things. Right now he was entirely mine - mine! - and I was the only person privy to the incredibly erotic sight of all this bare skin in contrast to the remains of his distinguished attire.

“Come here, John”, he breathed urgently. “Please!” - and I most eagerly obliged. He stood perfectly still, knowing that for the time being he was not allowed to move, while I started to relish his only partly exposed body with my hands and my mouth. A low, guttural moan escaped him when I licked his nipples in turn and then let my tongue draw its path slowly downwards. My fingers caressed the trembling flesh of his abdomen, savouring the softness of his creamy white skin.

“Wonderful”, I murmured. “Wonderful indeed.”

I finally knelt down to take him deeply into my mouth, and he inhaled sharply. “Oh… yes…”

My hands travelled down his upper body and came to rest on his hips. “I know you want to move", I whispered softly. “But not yet, you hear me? Not yet.” I spent another delicious minute licking and suckling him, listening to his sighs and groans. Then I thought it about time and I pulled down his trousers and helped him out of them as well as out of his shoes and socks. I rose again and we exchanged a long glance. “Very well”, I said. Then I grasped his shirt and waistcoat and let them slid down his shoulders.

They fell to the floor unnoticed, because the moment Holmes was free from all clothing, it was his turn to take over control – and so he did. The next moment he had me on the mattress, now completely nude as well, his mouth all over me, kissing, licking, gently biting. He had spent the best of many nights doing a very thorough study of my body and its reactions, and meanwhile knew each and every sensitive spot there was to find on my skin. Oh, yes, he knew them all - and he was clearly about to make me aware of them one by one, until I managed to gasp: “The drawer!”

He kissed me deeply once again, and then he reached for the nightstand, where I always keep several special items – unsuspicious as such but altogether quite useful. He took two silken cravats and I lifted my arms behind my head to clasp the bedposts, so that he could tie me.

I would always trust Sherlock Holmes with my life; nevertheless (or that’s why) the thought of being rendered so utterly defenseless and subjected to his domination did on occasion add some spice to our lovemaking. Of course I also knew that whenever I should feel uncomfortable in such a situation, it would never take me more than uttering the one special word we had agreed upon at the start, and he would instantly abandon whatever game was afoot. Anyway, none of us had ever felt inclined to use the word. We always knew how to please each other…

To my surprise, for a moment he only sat there, doing absolutely nothing but just looking at me. His gaze wandered languidly over my completely exposed skin and he licked his lips in a way that alone made me feel like approaching the edge of pleasure.

“You are such a sight for sore eyes”, he muttered close to my ear, and then I felt his tongue tenderly tracing its lines. He began to spread light kisses all over my upper body. There seemed to be no real system, so as if he would just kiss whatever caught his fancy. But he knew exactly what he was doing, and I am not sure what aroused me more – the touch of his lips or the small sounds of satisfaction he uttered while fondling me in such a delightful way.

Of course I was not able to reciprocate any of his actions, so all I could do was lying there and enjoy – or rather endure, it was difficult to determine at this point which of the feeling was prevailing. Because the tease was exquisite, but it was just enough to keep me excited and far less than my body momentarily was craving for.

He lifted one of my legs to rest it on his shoulder, and suddenly I felt his tongue in the hollow of my knee. My eyes opened wide at the sensation.

“Ah!” he stated softly. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Oh, yessss!”

“That’s good. Then I am sure you don’t mind if I take a little more time…” His tongue was leisurely working its way upwards, carefully avoiding touching my straining member, instead crossing over to my other leg and repeating the same caresses until he reached the knee again.

“Holmes…”, I pleaded.

“Mhm?” There was a mischievous half-smile on his face. “Already getting impatient, my dear Watson? Tut tut, that won’t do!” He bent forward to touch my face with his fingertips. It was very light, sensual, soft as a feather. Then his fingers trailed down the sides of my neck. My shoulders. My chest, brushing my nipples ever so slightly. It was wonderful – but it was hardly enough. He finally reached my hipbones and suggestively let his fingers glide towards the mid and slightly down, so they were clearly supposed to meet where I wanted them the most.

But suddenly he stopped and I could not help but groaning in frustration.

“You know”, he said in a conversational tone, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “I seem to recall you telling me about several trifles that would be likely to please you.”

“Yes”, I breathed. “I remember…”

“Hmmm…” He appeared to be deep in thought, bringing his forefinger between his lips and frowning in concentration. I could see the wet tip of his tongue, and I felt my heart pounding in anticipation.

“Would you care to remind me what it all was about, my dear fellow? You see, I had been a little bit distracted with those darned lock-picks at the time, and so the one or other detail might have escaped my attention.”

And when I began to speak, his fingers – oh, at last! – circled my erection and I hissed in relief, my eyes shutting on their own accord. “Now, first of all…” I said, and he began to stroke me.

The further I proceeded with repeating my enumeration, the further he proceeded as well. Somewhere in between he must have applied some oil, because while his right hand was still fondling my hard member in a most effective way, I eventually felt (“Heavens, Holmes!”) the other one at the opening of my backside. It was about that time that I gave up any attempt of coherent speech and luckily Holmes did not insist anymore. At last he had mercy with the both of us!

He also gave up any pretense of aloofness when I wrapped my legs around him and he entered me slowly. His hands cupped my face, our vision merged as he began to move within me. His intense grey eyes were wide open, his breathing grew more and more ragged. He continued stroking me firmly in time with his thrusts and I buckled and writhed beneath him, eager to feel him even deeper, while he increased his rhythm. His face, usually calm and controlled, was now contorted in passion - and I think it was that expression that added the last impulse to send me over the edge towards pure ecstasy, so that I released with a cry - and like an echo I heard him calling out my name as he came to glory as well, his body collapsing over mine.

We were lying so close that I could feel both of our heart rates slowly returning back to normal. His eyes were shut; he had not yet returned to the realms of reason, and I knew that for the next hours of all his personas he would only be Holmes the Lover. His face was buried in the curve of my neck, where he kissed me lightly, again and again.

"Holmes?"

"Mhm?"

I moved my arms tentatively. "Would you mind?"

He lifted his head, only now becoming aware that my hands were still tied to the bedposts. "Oh! I'm so sorry, my dear boy!" He quickly released me and gently rubbed my arms. "Are you quite all right?"

"I definitely am."

We met in a kiss, tenderly this time, and he sighed contentedly. Then he retrieved my sponge from the wash stand to clean my upper body, where the evidence of our lovemaking was quite visible.

I thanked him and lifted the covers invitingly for him to join me. His body was warm and felt wonderful and this time – the rest of the house being empty - we were even allowed to fall asleep together and to wake up in the same bed.

"Now, John, did you really miss me?"

"No. Not at all!"

"Ah!" He kissed me again. "That's good to know."

We only managed to stay serious until we looked into each other's faces - then we gave up and chuckled.

"I must admit I am a bit concerned, though", he added. "It really DID take me some time to open that lock, didn't it?"

"Hm. Don't worry about that, Holmes." I put my arms around him and curled up comfortably, close to him. "I will make sure to keep you in training."

 

\- The End -

~~~


End file.
